


За маковым полем

by risowator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	За маковым полем

Гарри мчался на Всполохе, пытаясь со скоростью перегнать свою... злость? Обиду.   
Обиду, и от этого злость на себя.  
Хогвартское поле для Квиддича было далеко позади, и сейчас Гарри несся над красной гладью макового поля, едва не касаясь носками кед цветов. Прямо по курсу темно-зеленым контрастом стояла стена из магически выращенной осоки. Ему представилось как он влетает в эту траву и ее острые края оставляют миллионы порезов на щеках, кистях рук, шее и знаменитом лбу, который так не нравится _ему_. Он передумал перед самым препятствием, легко выведя метлу вверх. Трава полоснула только по оголившейся ветром лодыжке. Гарри рефлекторно оглянулся оценить порез и зацепился взглядом за светлое пятно посреди примятой травы. Не узнать было невозможно - Малфой.   
Дальше он не думал: круто развернулся и наметил место приземления.

 

Для Драко это был день прогулов. И у него была уважительная причина - плохое настроение. Если бы он знал как сильно сегодня поцапался Поттер с деканом Слизерина, то не искал бы уединения далеко от замка, а радовался выговору и снятым баллам. Но Драко сейчас лежал на пледе, среди высокой травы, охраняемый заклинанием отведения глаз, и поэтому обнаженный, с членом в кулаке и кончиком палочки в розовом анусе.

Разрядка близилась, юноша кусал губы, вскидывал бедра, удерживая палочку под нужным углом. Его бледная кожа разрумянилась, он приподнял голову, чтобы с затаенным дыханием смотреть на свой розовый живот, покрасневший пах, мелькающий влажным член, разведенные колени и Поттера, вылетевшего из травы... Он успел сделать еще один толчок в кулак, моргнуть, увидеть Поттера, стоящего над собой, и кончить, заливаясь краской жгучего стыда, спермой нескончаемого адреналинового оргазма. Такого позора Слизерин еще не знал.  
"Почему заклинание не сработало?.."

 

Малфой, фаворит профессора, лежал перед ним с раздвинутыми ногами, весь пунцовый и голый, задыхающийся. Гарри не сразу понял, что за сцена под ним - он сам пытался отдышаться после акробатического приземления с метлы на ноги.  
Хорек был безоружен и потерял дар речи. Его палочка торчала из его задницы - стопроцентный возбуждающий шанс на миллион.

\- Только пошевелись, - Гарри направил остролист на слизеринца. - Так вот, значит, чем занимается любимчик зельевара, пока тот отрывается на мне. А, хорек, ты знаешь, что с нас сняли кучу баллов? - Малфой не ответил. - Празднуешь? - Поттер многозначительно посмотрел на забрызганный живот, прикрытый ладонью пах и не отпускающую палочку дырку.

 

Драко снова кинуло в жар, казалось, что покраснели даже белки глаз. Он дернулся в инстинктивной попытке отодвинуться. Сами собой его окутали невидимые путы.  
\- Уползти решил, змееныш?   
\- Я буду кричать! - Драко, кажется, раньше грифиндорца понял, что тот с ним собирается сделать.

 

Предательская плоть дрогнула, когда Поттер дернул из задницы палочку и отбросил ее за себя - Драко не увидел куда. Это конец, подумал он.  
В Гарри что-то переключилось. Он так сильно злился на Снейпа и хотел отомстить ему - хоть через белобрысого подлизу, которому было многое позволено, - что не видел иного выхода.

\- Кричи. Здесь нет никого, - присаживаясь, он завел колени под бедра Малфоя. - А если кто и придет, - навис над юношей тенью против солнца, оперевшись на одну руку с зажатой в ней палочкой. - То пусть посмотрят... - второй расстегивал ширинку. - На такого, - он приставил головку ко входу.  
\- Я расскажу отцу! - почти взвизгнул Драко, сжимая мышцы сильнее перед вторжением. Гарри отвлекся от собственного члена и взглянул на слизеринца, как Снейп, говоряще приподняв бровь: мол, расскажи об этом - и толкнулся вглубь.

 

Драко ненавидел себя, его, но себя сейчас сильнее за то, что принял так легко, почти без жертвенной боли...  
"Без жертвенной?" Точно! Он даже в таком положении не даст Поттеру получить моральное удовольствие от изнасилования, потому что насилия не будет. И Драко застонал, впуская еще, честно раскрываясь и поддаваясь расширяющейся волне удовольствия.

 

Поттер на мгновение будто запнулся. Но быстро сориентировавшись, начал вдалбливаться сильнее в по-лягушачьи раскинувшегося Малфоя, который явно решил кончить еще раз. Гарри притормозил, грубо сжал основание малфоевского члена, потом в два рывка быстро разрядился и резко вышел. Хорек вскрикнул, мышцы живота сократились, но он так и не кончил.  
\- Ха! - шально улыбаясь, выдохнул Гарри тому в лицо. Пока выравнивал дыхание и заправлялся, пошарил взглядом по мятой траве.   
Сняв путы с лежащего с зажмуренными глазами Драко, он призвал Всполох и взметнулся в небо, к Хогвартсу, не оглядываясь. Ветер холодил взмокший лоб, высушивал прилипшую к телу рубашку.


End file.
